


The Cheer Up Akashi Club

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Sickening Amounts of Fluff, the cheer up akashi club aka the bane of my existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: After spotting self harm scars on Akashi, the Generation of Miracles form a club dedicated to brightening his day.





	The Cheer Up Akashi Club

**Author's Note:**

> I love self harmer Akashi a lot ok?
> 
> This took me like 3 weeks to write goddamn.

“He’s wearing long sleeves again,” Aomine mutters as he strides past Kuroko. 

Kuroko frowns. It’s the middle of spring, a nice 24 degree day (though it feels even hotter with all the running around from practice), and Akashi is dressed ready for winter. That's not a good sign; he must have hurt himself again. Kuroko starts walking over to his captain and reaches him just as Murasakibara ambles up to him. 

“Aka-chin, aren't you hot?” Murasakibara asks. 

Akashi smiles at him. “I'm fine, thank you, Atsushi.”

“Aka-chiiin.” Murasakibara scoops Akashi up into a hug, spinning him side to side a bit. 

“You're squishing me, Atsushi.”

“Sowwy.” Murasakibara sets him down and Akashi dusts himself off.

Kuroko slides his arms around Akashi the moment he's on his feet. 

“Tetsuya!” Akashi remarks, slightly startled. He seems to get that way a lot lately. Kuroko is surprised his Emperor Eye doesn’t allow him to spot Kuroko approaching him. 

“Akashi-kun, make sure you don't get too hot. And drink lots of water,” Kuroko says. 

Akashi smiles at him, his eyes shining slightly now. “Of course. I can't say no to you.”

Kuroko smiles back, then lets his friend go. He returns to where he was stretching at the side of the room, and watches from a distance as Kise and Midorima go up to Akashi. Kise promptly glomps Akashi (glomped being really the only way Kuroko can describe the act), despite Akashi’s complaints of being squashed once again. Midorima then hands Akashi a stuffed cat toy, presumably his lucky item of the day. Kuroko doesn't miss Akashi surreptitiously hugging the cat for comfort and smiling when their friends have finally scattered. Akashi sets the cat on a bench at the side of the room, then starts telling the players what to do. Kuroko joins in, hoping they’ve lightened Akashi’s mood at least a little for now. 

* * *

Kuroko enters the club room to find his teammates huddled around on the benches. 

“What did I miss?” he asks. 

They’d planned to meet up halfway through practice for their emergency meeting, though Kuroko had been late as he was sick from too much exertion. 

“You done puking, Tetsu?” Aomine asks. 

Kuroko narrows his eyes. “Don't make fun of me for being delicate.”

Kise smiles and pats the spot beside him. “Come on, Kurokocchi, come join in.”

“So, as I was saying,” Midorima says when Kuroko has sat down, “Akashi seems most affected when Kuroko comforts him.”

Kuroko's metaphorical cat ears perk up at the mention of his name. “What are you talking about?”

He and his group of Miracle friends have made a mini club within the basketball team. Kise and Aomine dubbed it the ‘Cheer Up Akashi Club’, but Midorima maintains that they have no official name due to the club being a secret. Their job is, as the unofficial name suggests, to cheer Akashi up when he’s feeling down. Which happens to be quite often actually. 

It first began when Kise spotted healing crisscrossed scars on Akashi’s arms during practice. Akashi didn’t have a cat, and even if he did, there was no way the scars were an accident. Kise hadn't said anything to Akashi, but instead run to Aomine and Kuroko, in tears because Akashicchi was hurting himself. Kuroko had consulted Midorima on the issue, him being Akashi’s best friend of course. Midorima had said he'd noticed the scars but had never brought it up, wanting to respect Akashi’s privacy. Kise then suggested they try cheering him up subtly if no one wanted to approach their captain about the sensitive topic. 

So, they'd started doing just that. Kise brings Akashi free gifts from his modelling work, Murasakibara (who was quickly let in on the idea) gives him a share of his snacks, Midorima continues to give Akashi his lucky item and advice based on his horoscope. Both Aomine and Kuroko don’t really have anything to give, so they help by training with Akashi one on one after practice, or sometimes Kuroko will sit with him and help him study (though that usually ends up with Akashi tutoring him - not that he seems to mind). Eventually Kise came up with the ‘name’ for the club they'd made. Still no one mentions Akashi's scars, or when he comes into practice wearing long sleeves in warm weather. They just continue to try to cheer him up. Akashi often gets a little emotional from their efforts, though he never actually cries, just becoming a little red and flustered instead.

Kuroko figures it’s Akashi's father that’s causing most of his stress. Akashi doesn’t talk much about him, and when he does, it’s never in a complaining tone. But Kuroko has the impression that his father isn’t very kind to him. Kuroko tries to get Akashi out of his house as much as possible by inviting him over or going out places with him, but he can’t protect Akashi completely. Evident by the long sleeves today. 

“What are you saying, Midorimacchi?” Kise asks. 

“I think,” Midorima says, adjusting his glasses, “that Akashi has a crush on Kuroko.”

“I'm sorry,  _ what _ ?” Kuroko says.

“That makes sense,” Aomine chimes in. “He always gets extra happy when you hug him.”

Kuroko blushes. “Akashi-kun wouldn't possibly have a- a crush on  _ me _ .”

Kise grins at him. “And why not? You're so sweet.”

Kuroko blushes harder. “I-  _ no… _ ”

“Okay, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara says, “next time you see Aka-chin, you have to kiss him.”

Kuroko squeaks out a “ _ What _ ?”

“Agreed,” Aomine nods. “It'll really cheer him up, Tetsu.”

“Don't-Don't tell me what to do,” Kuroko mumbles. 

“Okay! It's decided! Kurokocchi will smooch Akashicchi!”

Kuroko covers his face with his hands. Oh god. He's not against the idea completely. He has a mega crush on Akashi too, it's just… it's so  _ embarrassing _ . 

“Fine, fine,” he mutters. “I'll do it.”

“Yay!” Kise says. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled!”

* * *

Kuroko gets to test out the new plan when they return to practice. Akashi isn’t in the gym when they go back. Kuroko stands with Aomine and Kise, talking about basketball until Akashi walks in with Midorima and Momoi. Aomine and Kise nod at Kuroko, and, mustering up his courage, the shadow approaches his captain. 

“Tetsuy-”

Kuroko cuts Akashi off by immediately kissing him on the lips. Momoi squeals. Kuroko closes his eyes and slides his arms around Akashi’s waist. His captain is stiff as a board, but after a moment he relaxes slightly, holding Kuroko back. Kuroko steps backwards after a minute, smiling shyly at Akashi.

“Did that help?” he asks.

Akashi blinks at him with wide eyes. “Y-Yes. Where did that come from?”

“Midorima-kun suggested you might like me, so… I decided to try it,” Kuroko answers.

Midorima quickly makes himself scarce, dragging Momoi away. 

Akashi chuckles softly. “I’ll have to thank him.”

“So, you liked it?”

Akashi smiles and strokes Kuroko’s arm. “I did. I’d appreciate more kisses later, if you don’t mind?”

Kuroko smiles back. “I’m happy to oblige.” 

“Good. But for now, we’re practicing. There’ll be plenty of time for kissing later.”

* * *

Kuroko tends to shower after most of his teammates have left, as he prefers the peace and quiet of an empty bathroom. He goes into the showers with a towel around his waist and nearly jumps when he sees Akashi waiting for him. 

“Akashi-kun,” he says. “What are you doing?”

Akashi smiles at him. He’s leaning against one of the shower stalls, his arms crossed. “Waiting for you, of course,” he says. “I wanted to talk about that kiss.”

Kuroko blushes lightly. “O-Oh.”

Akashi presses off the wall and approaches him. He raises his hand and gently touches Kuroko’s cheek. “I’d like to keep doing it, if you’re interested.”

“I want to as well,” Kuroko mumbles. 

“I like you, Tetsuya,” Akashi says. “You figured that out.”

“Midorima-kun did,” Kuroko corrects him. 

“Right. I want to be with you,” Akashi continues. 

Kuroko blushes again. “You mean date?”

“Yes. What do  _ you  _ want?”

“I- I want that too,” Kuroko mumbles shyly. 

Akashi smiles brightly. “Good. Now, you should shower.”

“Have you, yet?” Kuroko asks.

“Not yet. I thought we could together.”

Kuroko squeaks in embarrassment. “T-Together?”

Akashi smiles widely. “I meant in separate stalls.”

“O-Oh, right, of course,” Kuroko mumbles. “I’m going to go now.”

He scurries off into one of the stalls and shuts the door, blushing hard when Akashi laughs. He hears Akashi’s shower start up after a minute. Kuroko tries not to think about him,  _ naked _ , in the stall next door. It can’t be good for his sanity. When he’s finished cleaning, he dries himself off in the stall before coming out. Akashi is once again waiting for him, already dressed. 

“You shower so fast…” Kuroko murmurs.

“I’m talented that way. Get dressed, I’ll walk you home,” Akashi says.

Kuroko blushes. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine. I want to.”

Kuroko nods and hurries to get dressed. Akashi thankfully doesn’t watch him and faces away, not that Kuroko thought he  _ would  _ look. When Kuroko is once again dressed in his uniform, he approaches Akashi and gently touches him on the shoulder. 

“Ready?” Akashi asks. 

Kuroko nods. They grab their bags and leave the building, walking along the footpath side by side. Akashi slides his hand into Kuroko’s, making the shadow jump slightly. 

“Did that startle you?” Akashi asked with an amused tone. 

“Sorry, no, it’s fine. I’m just not used to this…” Kuroko says. 

“That’s okay. I won’t rush you. But I would like to hold your hand, if you don’t mind.”

Kuroko nods and smiles shyly. “I’d like to as well.”

Akashi walks him all the way to his house, despite them living in very different neighbourhoods. 

“Sorry to make you come all this way,” Kuroko says. “Now you have to walk home by yourself…”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I wanted to make sure you were safe,” Akashi replies.

“But what about making sure  _ you’re  _ safe?” Kuroko says. 

Akashi blinks at him. “You’ve all been very kind to me…” he says quietly. “Don’t think I haven’t figured it out. You know.”

Kuroko nods. “Yes. Kise-kun spotted your scars and told me and Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun already knew…”

“So you’ve been trying to be especially nice to me?” Akashi says with a smile. “I appreciate it. But I’m not made of glass.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kuroko asks softly. “You’ve been hurting yourself…”

Akashi steps forward and kisses him. Kuroko makes a tiny moan of surprise and slips his eyes shut. 

“Don’t worry about me so much…” Akashi murmurs when he steps back.

“I have to. I don’t like seeing you upset,” Kuroko says. They don’t speak for a moment, Akashi quietly staring at where their hands are clasped between them. “Akashi-kun,” Kuroko speaks up. “Do you want to stay the night?”

Akashi looks up in surprise. “I don’t have any pyjamas with me.”

“You can borrow mine, we’re the same size,” Kuroko replies. “I’m worried about you…”

Akashi smiles. “I’ll let my father know that I’m having a sleepover then.”

Kuroko smiles back. “I’m glad.”

He unlocks the door, and pulls Akashi inside. After taking their shoes off, Kuroko takes Akashi into the living room where his family is. 

“Tetsuya,” his mother greets happily, “you brought home a new friend?”

Kuroko blushes a little, unsure on how to bring up the fact that Akashi is kind of his boyfriend, not just a friend. 

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou, it’s nice to meet you,” Akashi introduces himself politely. 

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Kuroko’s mother says. “I’m glad Tetsuya is making more friends.”

“Okay, we’re going to my room now,” Kuroko mumbles, grabbing Akashi’s wrist and dragging him away before his mother decides to invite him to move in or something. Not that Kuroko would have a problem with that exactly, but it’s still embarrassing when she fawns over him.

“I’m guessing you don’t bring many friends over?” Akashi asks when they enter Kuroko’s room. 

“Not really… I’ve brought Aomine-kun over a couple of times, but no one else from Teikou,” Kuroko answers. 

“Really? Just Daiki? I would have thought Ryouta would have at least been here as well.”

Kuroko almost rolls his eyes. “He wishes.”

Akashi chuckles. “Anyway. This is your room, hm? It’s nice.”

“It’s not that interesting…” Kuroko mumbles.

“It seems like you,” Akashi replies. “I like it.”

Kuroko blushes again. “Thank you… Um, I’ll find some clothes for you to wear so you can have a bath.”

Akashi smiles at him, and as Kuroko is walking past to go to his wardrobe, Akashi catches his wrist and pulls him into a kiss. Kuroko makes a muffled squeak of surprise against his lips, but he doesn’t resist. On the contrary, he’s quite happy to be kissing his boyfriend. But it  _ is  _ embarrassing. Akashi lets him go with a smile. 

“You can continue, I’ll just sit here,” he says, perching himself on Kuroko’s bed. 

Kuroko blushes deeper and hurries to get a change of clothes for him. He finds pyjamas for Akashi to wear and brings them over to him. He’s about to speak when Akashi interrupts-

“Do you want to bathe together?”

Kuroko blinks. “I don’t have multiple shower stalls here?”

Akashi smiles slyly. “That’s not what I’m after now.”

Kuroko turns bright red, his face heating considerably. “Oh! I, um-”

“If you don’t want to it’s fine, I just thought I’d ask.”

“No, I- I want to,” Kuroko says. He stammered, but he feels sure. He wants to be close to Akashi. 

Akashi smiles at him. “Find something for yourself to wear then,” he says. 

Kuroko, heart fluttering wildly, goes back to his wardrobe and pulls out more pyjamas, then returns to Akashi. His boyfriend holds his hand out for Kuroko to take, which Kuroko shyly does. He takes Akashi to the bathroom and sets his clothes down on the counter, then starts filling the bath. 

“Don’t expect me to do anything with you if you don’t want it as well,” Akashi says. 

“W-What?” 

“I mean, I won’t touch you unless you want me to. We may be bathing together, but I don’t intend to do anything further than that.”

Kuroko blushes. “O-Oh, right. Thank you.” 

“Unless you want me to,” Akashi adds.

Kuroko blushes harder.  _ Why  _ is he so flustered?  _ Calm down, calm down _ , he tells himself. 

“Um, I’m not sure I’m ready for that,” he mumbles after he’s gathered himself. 

“That’s okay. Let me know if you ever want that to change though. We can talk about it more.”

The bath has finished filling, so Kuroko turns back around. “Okay, we can get in now,” he says. 

Akashi tilts his head and smiles. “Are you nervous? I can leave and let you bathe on your own if you’d prefer.”

Kuroko adamantly shakes his head. “No, I want to do this.”

Akashi steps up to him and kisses him gently. Kuroko rests his hands flat on Akashi’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. It relaxes him somewhat. It’s grounding.

“Okay,” Akashi says when they separate. 

Kuroko starts undressing, making sure not to look at Akashi. He climbs into the bath first, settling down in the water and waiting. Akashi climbs in after him, and Kuroko makes sure not to look in any inappropriate directions. Akashi laughs softly.

“You’re so innocent,” he says. 

Kuroko blushes again. “I suppose.”

“It’s sweet, but you can look at me if you want to,” Akashi says. “I don’t mind.”

Kuroko glances at him finally. “Why do you like me so much?” he asks. 

“That’s sudden,” Akashi states. “You’re interesting to me. You’re gentle and sweet, but you have a fiery side. You don’t give up, and you take what you want. I like you because you’re you.”

Kuroko blushes, wanting to say something like ‘that’s lame’ because he’s so embarrassed, but he can’t quite find the words. Instead, he reaches forward and picks up Akashi’s wrist. Akashi seems confused at first, until he realises what Kuroko is looking for. He looks away in what might be shame. It’s a strange look for him. He’s usually so confident and shameless in everything he does, that seeing him so embarrassed and ashamed of this is odd. And heartbreaking. 

Kuroko inspects his forearms, feeling over the now healed cuts. They crisscross over his skin, some deeper than others and leaving raised bumps of pink scar tissue. Kuroko has never seen self harm scars before, and for some reason he thought they would just be on Akashi’s wrists, but no, the scars extend up his forearm, even going past his elbows and up his biceps. 

“I wish I could make it so you weren’t so sad,” Kuroko murmurs. 

“I wish you could too…” Akashi replies. 

Kuroko pulls Akashi’s wrist up closer and kisses the scars. He’s heard about that, that it helps from someone who cares about you. He looks up to see Akashi’s eyes are shining. 

“Sorry, shouldn’t I have done that?” he asks. 

“No, it’s- it’s not that…” Akashi mumbles. He blinks and some of his tears fall. “I just- thank you, Tetsuya. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kuroko doesn’t know what to say to that. He gets a little choked up and stammers something unintelligible at first. “Ahem, sorry. I- I’m glad I make you feel better,” he mumbles. 

Akashi tilts his head and smiles. “How are _you_ though? All this talk about me and I haven’t asked how you’re doing.”

Kuroko stares at him for a moment. “I- I’m fine? Stressed, I’m always stressed, but I’m fine, I guess. I’m more worried about you.”

Akashi looks down. “I’m sorry you have to be worried about me…”

“You're not going to do anything silly, are you?” Kuroko asks. 

Akashi looks up. “Silly?”

“Like really hurt yourself. Go to the hospital. Or worse.”

“Ah.” Akashi sighs. “No, I’m not going to do anything silly. I may hurt myself like this, but you don’t have to worry about me doing anything more serious. I promise.”

“Okay… Good. If I had to worry about you that way I’d make myself sick,” Kuroko says. 

Akashi nods silently, not looking at Kuroko. He seems upset now. Kuroko bites his lip, unsure of what to do to make it better. He gets up on his knees, awkwardly shuffling forward and enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. 

“Sorry if I said something bad,” he mumbles. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t say anything wrong. I’m just annoyed at myself for being this way,” Akashi replies. 

Kuroko sits back slightly, still close to Akashi but a little separated from him now. “It’s not your fault. It’s your dad, right?”

Akashi glances away again. “Somewhat.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Akashi sighs again. “I don’t know. I don’t know what there is to say.”

Kuroko feels at a loss. He wishes he could make things better, but he doesn’t know how. “The bath water’s going cold…” is what he says. 

“Right. Let’s get out.”

Kuroko once again makes a real effort not to look anywhere inappropriate as they get out and start drying off. Akashi doesn’t seem in the mood to laugh at him this time though. When they’re dressed, Kuroko takes Akashi’s hand and leads him back to the bedroom, the pair of them sitting down on his bed again. 

“Are you okay?” Kuroko asks hesitantly. He feels like this is his fault somehow. 

“I’m fine,” Akashi answers softly. “I’m just feeling melancholic.”

“Can I do something?”

He smiles and leans in to kiss Kuroko’s warm cheek. “No, just be close to me. That’s all I need.”

Kuroko touches Akashi’s cheek back, looking into his crimson eyes. “I’ll try to protect you more,” he says. 

Akashi smiles, placing his hand over Kuroko’s. “Thank you. I appreciate it. I’d be lost without you.”

“Lucky you have me then,” Kuroko murmurs. 

Akashi laughs. “Yes. I  _ am  _ very lucky.”

“Okay, let’s stop being cheesy now,” Kuroko says. “It’s embarrassing.”

“I don’t think so at all, I like telling you how much I love you,” Akashi says with a little smile.

Kuroko’s face heats up again and he flops onto his bed, burying into the covers to hide.

“What are you doing?” Akashi asks with amusement.

“DYING.”

He chuckles. “We can’t have that.” He pulls Kuroko up, though the shadow shields his burning face with his arms. “Come out,” Akashi coaxes, laughing. 

“No, I’m dead,” Kuroko insists, refusing to let his arms budge. 

“Tetsuya!” his mother’s voice suddenly calls out. “Dinner!”

Kuroko sits up and smooths down his shirt. “No misbehaving in front of my family,” he says in a warning tone. 

Akashi smiles angelically. “I would never consider such things.”

Kuroko eyes him warily. “I’ll be watching you.”

“Tetsuya, I would never dream of embarrassing you,” Akashi says as they stand up. 

“Well good, if you did I’d ignite pass you in the gut.”

Akashi snorts. “I’ll remember that.” He grabs Kuroko’s wrist before he can walk out of the room. “Tetsuya,” he says. “I love you.”

Kuroko smiles. “I know. I love you too.” He leans up on his toes to kiss Akashi once more, then clasps their hands together to go out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 6ubble-gum for talking me through this and generally not helping :P
> 
> I originally had the temp at the start as 28 degrees and then had to stop myself and say "this is Japan not Australia". Average high in April-May in Tokyo is 19-22 degrees (aka an Australian autumn which is ironically at the same time in the southern hemisphere). IN AUSTRALIA SPRING IS LIKE 35. WELCOME TO HELL YOU'RE ON FIRE BTW.


End file.
